


Prompts

by Isi1dur



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Asgard, Gen, Not Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Compliant, Not Thor: The Dark World Compliant, On Hiatus, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter is Worthy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isi1dur/pseuds/Isi1dur
Summary: I'm doing prompts for Marvel and BNHA/MHA.Now on Hiatus; I can't write promts at this time. I started this because I wanted to get back into writing, and I did, but with original works. I will be working on other stories for the forseeable future.soRrY
Relationships: Loki & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Odin, Peter Parker & Thor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Intro

I'm trying something new and trying to get back into writing.

I'll take prompts from Marvel and BNHA but I've fallen out of the Marvel fandom slightly, so it may not be on par with my other Marvel work

Let me know in the comments what you want me to write!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reserve discretionary review for all prompts  
> It may take me a while to write the prompts because I'm working on a new fic at this time


	2. Peter is Worthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki are babysitting Peter when they discover Peter is worthy. Cue an impromptu trip to Asgard and a very worried Tony

"Are you sure this battle cry will enhance my power?"

Peter suppressed a giggle, "Yes, Thor, it will. And it will make you look awesome too!" He held up his phone ready to record this historic moment.

"Very well, prepare yourself then." Thor drew back his arm, Mjölnir crackling with electricity, and hurled the hammer at the vibranium-reinforced target, bellowing "YEET!" The hammer crashed into the target and _dented_ it. Thor belly laughed and patted Peter on the back, "You were right, Spider Child: I'm certain I dented that target at least twice as much as I have previously!"

Peter posted the video to his Twitter page and grinned at Thor, "Duh, that uh- battle call is a strength-enhancer. Everyone's using it."

Thor nodded sagely and pointed to his hammer, "Could you bring that here for me?"

Loki, who was supervising *cough* _reading_ *cough* drolly said, "Please, Brother, cease attempting to embarrass the boy. We both know he can't lift it."

"Hey! I'm pretty strong! I threw Hulk that one time." Peter goofily flexed his arms as he stepped up to the hammer. He made a big show of pushing up his sleeves (he was wearing a T-shirt; it was literally pointless) and bracing himself as he grabbed Mjölnir's handle. With two quick breaths, he heaved upward. . . and promptly smashed the hammer into his face.

Thor and Loki stared at his unconscious form for several seconds before bursting into laughter—Loki's a snicker and Thor's a bellowing gut-laugh. "I knew it!" Thor's voice matched his laugh. "Stark will be delighted that his son is worthy. Come, before he wakes up, we shall take young Peter to Asgard and surprise him with a feast worthy of the occasion!"

Loki snapped his book shut and glared at Thor, "Are you out of your mind? Are you going to run off to a whole other realm without the boy's father's permission? What will he think if we lose his son?"

"NONSENSE!" Thor bellowed another laugh. "Stark trusts me fully; and I am fully capable of caring for the young man!" He ignored Loki's skeptical frown and picked up Peter's limp form. "Well, Brother, are you coming?"

Loki sighed and stretched before making his way to Thor's side, "Well, Heimdell, get it over with."

_____________________ This is Jerry, the Mousy Time-Skip______________________________

Peter groaned and gingerly rubbed at his face. Fortunately, his super-healing ensured that there already was no pain, though Peter wondered what exactly had happened. _Did I yank so hard that I pulled my face into the hammer and knock myself out?_ When he opened his eyes fully, his mind went blank.

If angelic background music were ever appropriate, it would be now. He was in a- well "room" was an inadequate term. A palatial suite—that works. An indoor waterfall bubbled down an entire wall and fed into a steaming pool that probably was for bathing. Aside from the marble floor surrounding the pool, the entire floor was covered ankle-deep, pure white carpet that looked almost as comfortable as a bed. His _bed_ could fit twenty people on it!

Peter felt his clothes and sighed deeply. He was used to the way most clothing grated on his enhanced senses, but this robe actually felt smooth, it was glorious!

It took him twenty minutes to find the bathroom, find the walk-in closet (the room was that big), and put on the simplest outfit he could find. Strangely, all the clothing looked exactly his size, like it was made for him.

Peter was seriously starting to freak out when he heard a knock at his door. With trepidation, he opened the door and found . . Thor?

"Good morning, Man of Spiders! I am glad you have healed well. You had a nasty hammer-shaped bruise on you face the whole way here and I'm glad that's gone now! Come, come I have much to show you!"

"Um, Uncle Thor, where am I?" He glanced nervously at the guards on either side of the door. "What's going on?"

"You lifted my hammer! News of your worthiness has been spread throughout Asgard, and a great feast is being prepared! I am to show you Asgard, for it is to be your second home."

"Asgard?" Peter's definitely going to be late for school.

___________________This is Time-Skip Kitty Tom; he and Jerry are actually friends____________

Tony sighed as he sank down onto his couch. _Finally, back home._ Peter had forced him and Pepper to take a vacation, just the two of them, and he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it. But there was something cathartic about being at home. Also, he'd missed Peter. "Hey, Fri, let my kid know that lab days are starting up again, will you? Thanks."

"I'm sorry, Sir. I am unable to do so, as Peter is not in the building."

"Well, just ping his phone then."

"I somehow doubt he will see the message any time soon." That's an odd response.

"FRIDAY, where is Peter right now?"

"He is currently spending some time with Loki."

"And where is Loki?"

"Supervising Peter and Thor."

"And where is Thor?" Tony was starting to get agitated.

"Oh, not to worry sir. From what I can surmise, Thor is having some quality time with his father." Tony's anxiety spiked.

"Fri, give me a straight answer or I swear I'll uninstall you."

"Peter's on Asgard."

"Oh s-word." **(Peter has been training Tony to be more kid-friendly)**

________Unfortunately, Tom has to pretend to chase Jerry to avoid being kicked out by his owner: Mamma Skip______________

Peter was having the time of his life. Thor had shown him most of the palace, including the throne room, the stables, the weapons room, the sparring grounds, and the weapons vault. Peter spent an hour just trying to understand the Destroyer. He would have spent more time there, but a guard came to inform Thor that Odin had returned from a diplomatic mission and was demanding why Thor had brought another Midgardian here.

Peter gulped and nervously followed Thor back to the throne room, "Um, Uncle Thor, are you sure it's ok that I'm here?"

"Of course, young Stark, I was planning on introducing you to the king soon anyway. Come!" Thor slapped Peter on the back smiled reassuringly.

As they stepped into the throne room, Peter suddenly felt self-conscious: he was wearing now-dirty clothes and he was going to meet an alien king for goodness sake! Loki was nowhere to be seen; Peter guessed that he typically avoided being in the same room as his father.

"Father," Thor's voice boomed out, "I come bearing great news! This boy, Peter Stark, has shown himself worthy of Mjölnir and my power!" There was mostly silence in the great chamber, though a few guards viewed Peter with interest.

Odin, imperious on his throne, his wife standing near him, eyed Peter critically. "I see. And you thought it appropriate that such a . . significant individual be brought before me with his clothing in such a state?"

Thor shrugged, "He was studying the Destroyer, wondering how a shifting of limbs and shape can be accomplished in so elegant a manner. We came straight here after receiving word of your arrival."

"You are a scholar then?" Odin addressed Peter. "Strange, the qualities of a warrior are more heavily emphasized by the hammer."

Peter stared at the monarch until he realized he was expected to answer, "Oh, yeah, I enjoy mechanical engineering, though bioengineering is more my strong suit. I saw some footage of the original Destroyer in New Mexico and thought it was really cool how the metal retained its shape while seeming to flow to face a new direction. That could be really useful for precision transportation. I did think that the machine seemed too simple though. It relied on overwhelming force rather than precision strikes and moved slowly most of the time. I was thinking—" Peter realized he was monologuing out of nervousness and cut himself short, "Uh, yeah, it's just really cool and I'm glad I got a chance to study it."

Odin stared at him with narrowed eyes for what seemed an eternity before barking a single laugh, "Well, I suppose he is something of a warrior as well. Though perhaps Frigga or some of our engineers would enjoy your company more than our soldiers. But enough of this. You are one of the Midgardians my son tends to run around with, yes?"

Peter looked at Thor who nodded and turned back to the king, "Yessir."

"As such your lack of longevity, durability, and royal blood means you will not be next in line to the throne after Thor. Such an action would simply be impractical. This is not, however, a wound against your worthiness. I acknowledge that the hammer has deemed you worthy. We shall prepare a feast; indeed, I know of no other who passed Mjölnir's test." Odin turned to a High Servant, "Begin feast preparations at once; and spread the word: Thor's equal has been found!" The servant bowed and hurried away to carry out his orders.

Frigga approached Peter and Thor and smiled fondly at both of them. After hugging Thor, she addressed Peter, "From the things you said, I assume you have many questions about Asgard, do you not?"

Peter opened and closed his mouth before stammering out, "You're- you're Thor's mom?" He blushed furiously at the obvious question and shook his head, "Nevermind, you obviously are. Um, yeah, the uh, quantum field generator? Um, Thor's ex-girlfriend mentioned the holographic interface. We have those on earth, I was just wondering: how is the image projected? Is it just light with a bunch of sensors throughout the room? Or is it microscopic particles with imbedded processors and sensors that react to physical stimulus? Also-" Peter followed Frigga as she lead him out of the room. Thor guessed that she would take him to the scholar's citadel and show him some of their simpler technologies.

Thor turned to his father and found him watching the boy as he was lead from the room. "He is a good warrior, Father. If I were to transfer ownership of Mjölnir to him, I am certain he would honor my memory."

Odin waved away Thor's comments, "Ach, I trust your judgment, Son. Now, don't you have a feast to prepare for?"

Thor bowed and left to entertain his guest.

___________Their chase has led to many close calls and near-death experiences____________

"I don't know what to tell you, Tony," Jane ignored Stark's hysterical questions. "I'm sure Thor and Loki are taking good care of Peter." She stopped moving around her lab and blinked. _I can't believe I just said that._

"Are you insane? We are talking about the same people, right? Evil I-stab-Thor-for-Fun Loki and Distracted I-Dropped-my-Hammer-on-my-Toe-Three-Times-Today Thor? They didn't even leave a note!"

Jane winced, "Well, I mean, it can't be too bad, right?" That sounded lame even to her. "Ok, ok, I did research on Norse mythology, and apparently this 'Heimdell' guy who guards Asgard's Einstein-Rosen bridge can see pretty-much everything. So just, say his name or something and ask him to bring Peter back."

Stark leveled a flat look at her, "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"You got any better ideas?"

"Ugh, fine. Gosh I feel so stupid." He looked up at the ceiling, "Hey, Heimlich Maneuver, where the heck is my son? Tell Thor that I want him back by lunch unharmed or any Pop Tarts brought into the Tower and the Compound will be incinerated on site." He glanced at the other scientist, "Good enough?"

"No clue."

_____________But their adventures have only strengthened their brotherhood_____________

The feast last night had been amazing! Peter had gotten to see the most proficient Asgardian warriors spar and demonstrate their physical prowess with fantastic shows of skill. The food tasted heavenly. With the friendly and warm atmosphere and delightful smells, Peter fell asleep before the feast was even half-way over.

He'd spent most of the morning with Asgardian engineers. They were pleasantly surprised with how quickly he understood complex concepts.

Peter was in the middle of trying to build a miniature Bifrost when Loki tapped him on the shoulder, making him jump. "Loki! You startled me!"

Loki smiled guiltily and ruffled Peter's hair, "I apologize, Young Stark. But it seems we will have to end your time here early."

"What? Whyyyyy?" Peter whined. "There's still so much I want to see."

"Your father made it clear that certain . . repercussions would occur if you were not promptly and safely returned."

Peter tried to argue but Loki was adamant: he would _not_ deal with Thor's griping about his lack of Pop Tarts for the next year.  
  


Thor and Loki were banned from babysitting Peter alone. Thor cried.


End file.
